User blog:Dorkster/Team Fortress 2: The Edifying
Part 1 - The HUD (This topic is something about a popular online FPS game, Team Fortress 2 , which had nothing to do with the Eds.) *This is a post about personal modding, to make the game more simliar to the Eds Meet the Eds Unlike the other EEnE/TF2 crossovers out there, this one crossover I'm working on, actually involve modding the game files itself, making the crossover playable! However, I can only do simple modifying such as switching icons around, changing the sounds. For modeling and stuff, there's a Steam group which is doing the same, but more complex modding. Unfortunely, the progress is really slow there. Different from the other crossover, I have my own crew on the mod. It's hard to define the characters into the classes since they're all too simliar to each other. As there are only 9 classes, there're 14 characters (counting Plank) on the show. For this list I'm aimming to include most of the kids and only one Kanker on it. tl;dr version *Scout - Eddy *Soldier - Sarah *Pyro - Jimmy *Demoman - Jonny 2x4 *Heavy - Ed *Engineer - Edd *Medic - Nazz *Sniper - Rolf *Spy - Lee The "long" version *Eddy as Scout, these two impatient and loud-mouth kiddies fit together quite well. Both usually are working on their own to succeed, Eddy doing things without Edd's advices, Scout taking intel and capturing points alone. *Sarah as Soldier, these two bossy, yelling "leaders" also kind of fit. Both of them scream all the time, always demanding people to do stuff. *Jimmy as Pyro, somehow fitty on this one. Pyro is somewhat "girly" as mentioned by the opposite team when dominating, and that mysterious pink handbag on the locker in the supply room. Cute but deadly, just like Jimmy in the show. *Jonny 2x4 as Demoman, besides the skin colour, there's nothing simliar... But who else will be an explosive-loving, drunken Demoman? Perhaps the carefree attitude on Jonny can keep him on this spot. *Ed as Heavy, both are idiotic but can be intelligent sometimes. Both enjoy eating, even it's not lunchtime. Both are the largest on the team and quite strong. *Edd as Engineer, two geniuses, really good at engineering. Somewhat quiet attitudes. *Nazz as Medic. Well, Nazz might enjoy being a doctor, or a dentist as in "Take This Ed and Shove It". *Rolf as Sniper. Both can be quiet and loud at times. They might be speaking clear English vocabulary, but reality no one really understand their messages. Rolf can spot minor things with the lemons, like a Sniper sniping for people's head. *Lee as Spy. Dangerous and deadly to almost any classes. Always appear out of nowhere. You can never trust these twos. The Progress The first thing I'm going on is the Head-up Display icons, which appears on the left-bottom corner when you're playing. So far, the HUDs shown in-game are okay as they are shrink down on size, but if you look closely, you can see those little white spots on the character's outlines. File:Eddyscout.png|The Scout File:Sarahsoldier.png|The Soldier File:Jimmypyro.png|The Pyro File:Demojonny.png|The Demoman File:Edheavy.png|The Heavy File:Eddengie.png|The Engineer File:Nazzmedic.png|The Medic File:Rolfsinper.png|The Sniper File:Leespy.png|The Spy *Heavy Ed needs a better pose. *Spy Lee too close to the left. *Rolf Sniper's sunglasses need a fix. *Rolf Sniper's hat is too big. *Heavy Ed needs to hold something else. *No BLU colour. The Completion Finally done with the HUD, one can obtain them here: http://gamebanana.com/tf2/guis/26574 On to the next part, the voicepack. Will eventually (in Valve time) make a blog post about it... Category:Blog posts